Fire and Ice
by CelestialShadowDragonSlayer1
Summary: He woke up in Lucy's bed again only to be kicked out. When Sting arrives at the door and Sting and Lucy make out, Natsu leaves in a foul mood to go find someone to help Sting from breaking Lucy's heart. (Sucky summary I know. Don't kill me please!) WARNING: LEMON AND YAOI DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU! :)


**SUMMARY: He woke up in Lucy's bed again only to be kicked out. When Sting arrives at the door and Sting and Lucy make out, Natsu leaves in a foul mood to go find someone to help Sting from breaking Lucy's heart. (Sucky summary I know. Don't kill me please!) **

**Warning: contains lemon and yaoi so if you are not used to reading this, please don't if you dont feel comfortable. **

**This is only a one-shot **

**DISCLAIMER: I wrote this, but i do not own Fairy Tail. I wish i did though... **

* * *

**The Fairy Tail Guild Hall – Nobody's P.O.V.**

Natsu barged through the guild doors and glared around with fire in his eyes. He was on a rampage. Sting was not going to hurt Lucy. Natsu would make sure of that. "Mira. Where's Gray? I need his help." Mira stood behind the bar and thought. "Hmmm. He'd probably be back at his place. Why?" the fire in his eyes hadn't gone out. "I need him to help me kill someone." Mira blanched. "Okay…" Natsu ran out the door of the guild towards Gray's house, intent on telling Gray everything, and getting him to help him kill Sting before he broke Lucy's heart.

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

_Flashback _

_He rolled over, and sensed the heat of his nakama, Lucy, and snuggled into her like a puppy. Albeit, a large, salmon-haired and (if he does say so himself) very handsome puppy. His arms went around her, and he hummed happily. Suddenly, a piercing loud scream rang in his sensitive dragon ears. "NATSU~!" he jerked up quickly, and looked into her eyes. "Morning Luce." "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" he blinked his eyes groggily. "Huh? What do you mean? I do this all the time don't I?" her aura started to expand and grow dark. "Errr… Luce? What's wrong?" "GET OUT OF MY BED! YOU ARE GETTING IN THE WAY OF MY RELATIONSHIP AS I CANT HAVE MY BOYFRIEND SLEEP OVER BECAUSE OF YOU!" I quickly slid off the bed and backed away. Lucy had never shouted this much at me. And never with tears in her eyes. I had never thought about it, but now that I did, I realized that I was starting to ruin any possible chances at having a lasting relationship. I gathered up Happy who was currently cowering under a pile of clothes in the corner and turned back to Lucy. "I'm sorry Luce. I never knew I was causing you this pain. From now on, I won't sleep here and you can tell your boyfriend he can stay over, okay?" I said quietly. "Thank you Natsu. You do know you're still welcome over though. Just no sleep overs." She said. I laughed. I knew she would find a way to lighten the situation. "I was going to say. There's no way you can keep me out Luce. You cook too well." I winked at her. She giggled. "How about-" There was a knock at the door at that point. "Coming!" she shouted. She got up and wrapped her nightgown around her tightly and ran to the door. "Hey Blondie. Wanna go get dinner tonight?" I couldn't believe it. I poked my head and saw with my own two eyes the cocky, egotistical Sabertooth BASTARD Sting Eucliffe, standing in the doorway, with his permanent lazy smirk on his face, showing off his muscles. "Ummm… sure. How did you know where I lived anyway?" he laughed. "Scent. I tracked it. Very nice. Strawberries and vanilla. Suits you." I couldn't believe what she did next. She blushed. She actually BLUSHED at the compliment. "Hey is fire-brain here?" she shook her head and I took that as a cue to high-tail it out of her apartment. But I was rooted to the spot at what happened next. "Good. Because this is not for children to see." Sting picked Lucy up shoved her against the wall, holding her up so that she had to stand on her tippy toes. He smashed his mouth onto hers, and for a moment Natsu thought Lucy would scream and push him away. But she didn't. She wrapped her legs around Sting's waist and pressed herself closer to him. He heard her soft moans as his mouth ravaged hers and watched as one of Sting's hands slid up under her shirt and softly caressed the massive mounds in her chest. She ground against Sting, making him groan. "You little fairy-minx." Just as one of his hands slid down her body towards her panties, he knew he had to leave and crept to the window and jumped out. There, I landed calmly on the street and saw a red exceed. Lector. "Oi. Flame-brain. Where is the Great Sting?" he asked with a deadpan look that could rival Rogue Cheney's. "Not here. Probably out flashing his muscles everywhere." I said sulkily. "You're probably right. That DOES sound like something the Great Sting would do. He'll probably pick up some girl, show her off and get rid of her the next day. That's what he does." Natsu suddenly felt a ball of rage coiling in his gut. So that's what Sting was going to do to Lucy? No way. He would not allow someone to use his nakama like that and then toss her aside like she was nothing. He started running towards the guild in the hopes of finding Gray there. When he couldn't see him, he asked Mira, and she told him where to go. He burst back out the doors and sprinted to Gray's apartment not that far away. _

_End of Flashback _

**Gray's apartment – Gray's P.O.V. **

I didn't know what to do. I had feelings for Natsu. I knew that. I loved him. I craved him. I wanted his body under mine, squirming in pleasure as he moaned my name. I wanted to be the only person he loved. The only person he ever WOULD love, from now until we died. But, Natsu liked Lucy. It was obvious. He slept in her bed for fuck's sake! He basically lived with her. And it was obvious he cared, as every mission he would keep one eye on her, keeping her safe and out of trouble. Comforting her when she was sad and patching her up when she got hurt. I saw the way he looked at her. It broke my heart so much whenever I came over to find them cuddling on the couch, watching some silly movie. When he hugged her and protected her. When he treated her like she was his world. I loved Natsu, but because of this love I knew I could never pull those two apart. Even if it hurt, I could never hate Lucy for making him happy.

**Natsu's P.O.V. **

I smashed through Gray's door and ran inside. I couldn't find Gray anywhere so I looked in the kitchen. No. The living room? Still no. The bedroom? No no no no NO! I was starting to get frustrated. Suddenly, I heard water running. THE BATHROOM! I ran across the room to the door and yanked it open running in. "GRAY!" I yelled as I reached the shower. I heard moans and worried he had hurt himself on that last mission. I pulled back the shower curtain, only to find Gray, fisting his very large erect dick. His moans were not of pain. They were of pleasure. I froze, and couldn't keep my eyes away from the erotic sight of Gray fisting himself. He was so deep in his pleasure he obviously hadn't heard anything. He kept his eyes squeezed shut as I stood and watched. He moaned again, and then sighed. A soft whisper floated to my ears. "Natsu…" he squeezed tighter and started fisting harder. It was such an erotic sight, to see Gray head thrown back, hand bracing himself on the tiled wall, moaning my name while fisting himself. It was a sight I had dreamt about for a very long time, and now it was happening before my very eyes. It was too much. My dick rose hard and fast as I stripped off my clothes and threw them in a corner. I knew I had to do this so he wouldn't notice until I wanted him to. I gripped my throbbing member and gave a few hard strokes. A bead of pre-cum seeped out and I slid my finder over it and licked it, tasting it. It was salty, yet not overpowering. It smelt and tasted a little musky and I grew excited as I thought about tasting Gray's cum as he came in my mouth after I sucked him off. But I knew that could wait for now. Because for now, I had an ass to fuck.

**Gray's P.O.V. **

"Natsu…" I moaned softly in the shower. I was fisting myself, trying to get Natsu out of my mind. I kept imagining him, kneeling before me, sucking me off, taking me deep inside his mouth, touching me to the back of his throat and moaning, sending vibrations through my dick. I knew my climax was near so I gripped harder and stroked faster and faster hurtling towards the end. I erupted in a shout of pleasure and sagged forward. Suddenly, a pair of hands gripped my hips and pushed me against the wall. A large dick thrust inside my ass and I half screamed in pain and pleasure. I struggled to get loose before a hot tongue licked my neck. "Don't struggle. I know you want this." And began to thrust inside of me. The voice was rough, low, throaty and full of lust. But that didn't matter. I knew that voice. I would know it anywhere. "Natsu?"

**Natsu's P.O.V. **

I stepped behind Gray in the shower and pushed him against the wall, thrusting deep inside his ass. He struggled, so I licked his neck, tasting him. "Don't struggle. I know you want this." He gasped. "Natsu?" I responded my licking his throat again and grabbed his dick with one hand, still holding onto his hip with the other. "It damn better not be anyone else. You're mine Gray. You're_ mine_, do you hear that. This ass is mine. This dick is mine. These lips are mine. YOU. ARE. MINE." I punctuated what I was saying by biting this neck where the curve was, marking his as the mate of a salamander. I finally came inside of his tight ass, and felt him milk my cock, while at the same time climaxing and coming all over the wall and his chest. "Fuck Gray. Your ass is so tight." Gray just moaned and bit his lip. "Natsu. I have to tell you. I love you. I have loved you since we met. I thought you loved Lucy though, so I never said anything. I was stupid wasn't I?" I licked his neck again, right over my bite marks. "Yes you were stupid. Thinking I liked Lucy. As if. She's like my little sister. If anyone hurt her, I'd kill them." A fierce protectiveness boiled in my gut. It was then I remembered why I had coming looking for Gray in the first place. "I really don't wanna pull out of your delectable fucking ass, but we have a problem. Lucy. Has a guy over at her place. Right now. Doing what we are doing. We need to go kill him before he hurts her." Gray cocked his head. "I'm not sure what you mean exactly… shouldn't we be happy for her? You know, this could be a good chance for her to be in a relationship with someone." I shook my head. "It's Sting." His head jerked up, and he growled. "No. Fucking. Way. Natsu. Grab your clothes. We're going to go kill Sting."

**Gray's P.O.V. **

No way. No way was that bastard going to hurt our Lucy, our precious nakama. If he wanted to die, then he had chosen the best way. Play with Lucy and then dump her just as quickly. It was a one-way ticket to hell. Me and Natsu quickly dressed and ran out of my apartment, but not before I gripped the other male's hips, and pulled him back against me, twisting his head around and catching his lips in a passionate kiss. Fire and Ice clashed as our tongues battled for dominance. We gave up and sprang towards the door and sprinted out towards Lucy's apartment.

**Lucy's apartment – Lucy's P.O.V. **

Me and Sting lay on the bed, limbs entangled, panting. "Blondie. I have something to say." I sighed. "Sting. Please. Call me by my proper name. It hurts when you do that, especially after doing **that**." He chuckled. "Okay. Lucy. Luce. Lu-chan. Bunny-girl. Strawberry. Vanilla. **Lucy**. I love you." My breath caught. He stared into my eyes. "Please. Say something. _Anything. _Just don't leave me hanging." Slowly, my hand crept up his chest and skimmed his face to trace his lips. "Sting. Stingy. Stingy-bee. My white knight. My hero. My love. I love you. More than anything." Sting laughed in joy and kissed me. "Well then. There's something else I have to say." He slid off the bed and walked over to his clothes, grabbing something out of his pocket. He walked over to where I had sat up on the edge of the bed, and looked down at me, searching my face and my eyes. Apparently, he was satisfied by what he saw and so he got down on one knee. "Lucy Heartfilia. Will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?" I gasped, tears coming to my eyes. I couldn't find my voice to say anything, so I simply nodded. He slid the ring on my finger and picked me up, twirling me around laughing. "Now, just to tell our guilds and everyone else. You **will** be quitting Sabertooth Sting Eucliffe, and you **will** be joining Fairy Tail. And no more flashing your muscles to any random female that passes by. These are mine and mine alone as is this body and soul." He just laughed. "Oh my love I know this marriage is going to be very interesting already." Suddenly, he leaned over and whispered something in my ear. I blushed, and nodded. He laid me back on the bed and in one smooth thrust he was once again seated inside me. This time though, at the point of climax, he bit into the curve of my neck, claiming me as his mate.

**The Fairy Tail guild hall later in the day – Sting's P.O.V. **

"I did it." I whispered proudly to my new fiancée. "I quit Sabertooth and joined Fairy Tail. Minerva kicked up a fuss though. Promised to show no mercy if we came across each other in battle." He grinned at that. We were currently the only ones in the guild hall as we wanted everyone to find out at the same time. So we sat there, as we waited for the master to let everyone in. As they spilled in, they stopped, frozen and gasped at the scene before them. Sting Eucliffe, had his arm around his fiancée, and was grinning from ear to ear. "Lucy! What's going on?" My girl stood up, and shouted, "We got engaged!" Those three words were met with silence. Then, a loud roar split through the building as everyone came running forward, congratulating us. "Wow! When did this happen?" The first person to greet us was Levy McGarden, Lucy's best friend. She was a short bluenette who wore glasses when she red. Trailing after her was the iron dragon slayer, Gajeel Redfox. He picked Lucy up and swung her around in a massive circle. "Bunny-girl! You got engaged?" I growled low at seeing them so close together. Gajeel suddenly stopped, and pulled the collar of her shirt aside. He smirked. "Yo Sting. Nice going on mating with this one. Keep her close, and I swear if you hurt bunny-girl I will kill you." Levy squealed. "You guys mated as well!? And what were you saying just the other day Lu-chan?" Levy grinned.

_Flashback_

_"Oh Levy. I'm in love. With… Sting Eucliffe! We've been seeing each other for a while now, maybe 3 or 4 months. I wish he would take me as his mate, but he's never brought it up and I don't want to push him into anything he might regret." _

_End of Flashback _

**Lucy's P.O.V. **

"L-l-levy! You said you wouldn't tell anyone about it!" Levy just giggled. "Well. I didn't. Not until now anyways." I groaned and felt Sting's arm wrap around my waist. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "I'm fine. I just wish Gray and Natsu were here…" just then, the guild doors burst open to reveal and enraged ice mage and fire dragon slayer. "STING EUCLIFFE!" they both bellowed.

**Natsu's P.O.V. **

"STING EUCLIFFE!" I bellowed along with Gray. We had gone past Lucy's apartment, and saw that neither one was there. We then ran around the town looking for the pair to no success. We then took a chance and ran to the guild. We burst in to see Sting's arms around Lucy's waist, both of them smiling and laughing. "Get away from her! We won't let you hurt her!" Lucy and Sting turned towards us. "Huh flame-brain?" I sprang forwards and growled. It was then Lucy decided to jump in the middle. "Natsu! We're engaged!" I stopped mid-leap and looked at her with wide eyes. "We've been seeing each other for nearly 4 months now and he asked me to marry him and I said yes! I'm also his mate." She mumbled when I gripped her in a bone-crushing hug and heard Sting growling lowly behind us. All at once, my anger disappeared. "I'm so happy for you two!" Everyone looked at me in amazement. "I call first godfather!" at this everyone burst out laughing. Gray came up behind me, and whispered in my ear. "We should tell them now." I nodded and stood up straight. "CAN EVERYONE PLEASE BE QUIET!" the noise died down quickly and I stood on top of a table. "I know this should all be about Sting and Lucy, but I have something to say. I was an overprotective idiot towards Lucy, which meant that these two couldn't share her bed at night, as I was the one always in it. This caused her to yell at me. But I have never been gladder to hear her yell at that point, because of the events happening after. I thought Sting was going to hurt Lucy, and break her heart. So I did the only thing I thought of; I went for help. By doing this, helped me find the love of my life, and helped me to confess to them. Lucy, Sting. I want to thank you so much. You brought me happiness with the person I love most in this world." By then most people in the guild were looking around at each other, wondering who it could be. "So, without further ado, Gray, my love come up here."

**Sting's P.O.V. **

No. Fucking. Way. The fire dragon. And the ice mage? I watched Gray climb up on the table, and take Natsu's head in his hands and kiss him. No way. I kept repeating. They were gay? Had I just joined a guild with two gay men? I then glanced sideways at Lucy. Her eyes were shining with tears of joy and her grin was so wide I thought it would crack her face. _I did this for her. For __**her**__. _I then noticed a mark on Gray's neck. As usual, he was half naked. But it was clear for everyone to see. "Oi! He took him as a mate!" There were shocked looks thrown around as everyone tried to peer closer at Gray's neck to see the mark for themselves. Gray and Natsu were still making out. Mira had covered Wendy's eyes and Happy was munching on a fish. Every guild member started to go back to whatever they usually do in the hall. Only one person still stood standing where they were, and held their head in their hands. I pulled Lucy closer to me and kissed her softly on the lips.

"MEN KISSING IS NOT MANLY!" The loud shout of Elfman rang through the hall and it was the last thing he said before the massive guild doors closed and Fairy Tail was once again shut off to the rest of the world.

THE END

* * *

Author note: hey guys! this was my first attempt at ever writing a fanfiction so NO HATE please :) xx

(it came before Lost, my other story)

R&R !

CelestialShadowDragonSlayer1


End file.
